


我的快樂

by KIKIBLUE



Series: newtina [10]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 12:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17550014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KIKIBLUE/pseuds/KIKIBLUE





	我的快樂

展開翅膀高飛的雄鷹盤旋在高空三百尺上，逆風而行往下高速俯衝，突破氣壓破空於大自然造物下最美麗崎嶇的峽谷，凹陷藏匿於高低起伏的群山裡，山嶽團團圍住跟隨綠茵樹林比鄰而居，隱藏隔絕這安靜寧謐的絕佳美景，但現在卻環繞震耳欲聾的戰鼓聲，從山谷地底四面八方發出轟隆巨響。

 

這裡是絕美絕境，也是殺戮戰場。

 

魔法放大的戰鼓聲把追隨格林戴華德的黑巫師群，和魔法部菁英傲羅分隔峽谷兩岸。

 

那陣陣鼓聲打擊著蒂娜心臟上，催促腎上腺素的上升。她心跳加速呼吸急促，蠢蠢欲動的腳趾期待奔跑而發熱發癢，手掌緊握魔杖使得手指關節處發白緊繃，等待上場殺敵。

 

當最後高音穿破鼓皮，點燃戰火的開始，廝殺咒語紅綠交錯。人聲與鼓聲互相呼應，衝擊與攻擊就像海浪，一波一波的破壞吞噬彼此陣營。

 

紅色殺戮沒停止地從蒂娜身邊閃爍射擊，她良好的反應俐落地身手一一擊破眼前敵人，她掩護回擊進入戰役核心，決心拿取下敵方重要首領。

 

她趴下身體掩護匍匐進入泥土，汙泥汗水沿著蒼白臉頰滑下，心跳聲響像要擊破胸膛，她吞嚥乾燥喉嚨，抓緊最佳時機。

 

她的對決是俐落精彩，她最終用魔杖抵住敵人眉心奪取最後勝利。

 

當群龍無首的黑巫師做最終的抵抗時，她心想著能回家了，結束長達半年的戰役。

 

一個仇恨爆破魔咒在玉石俱焚下，投射在她四周。隱形的雷鳥保護盾牌就像天然屏障升起阻擋，強大黑魔法波還是衝擊向蒂娜。

 

她被高空拋起重重跌落地面，爆破衝擊的力量，帶起石塊砂礫重壓在她身上。

 

頭昏沉暈眩四肢癱軟被壓住，耳朵響起高分貝雜音，她在口裡嚐到濃濃血腥味。

 

她的眼前開始模糊，在睜眼與閉眼間，感覺到了溫暖陽光照射在滿室雛菊上，手指輕輕滑過花朵，聞到一股淡淡香甜味，嘴角慢慢地展開溫柔笑臉。直視前方，紐特正從另一頭側頭微笑帶著陽光緩緩走來。

 

她抬起手臂等待他的到來，十指緊扣閉上眼睛額頭抵著前額，眼角滑落淚光。

 

她知道剛剛的隱形盾牌是誰的了。

 

*

 

烈火圍繞四周，綠茵森林以陷入熱氣焦土。咒語連天、濃煙滾滾的傲羅一個個滿身焦土、汗流浹背、躲避巨大而來木棒攻擊或是從天而降的巨石拳擊。

 

5、6個巨人加入水深火熱的戰場，揮動手中武器。一揮一回間數幾個巫師噴飛。巨人們互相從大嘴發出低吼聲，大腳沉重踏著引起地面陣陣顫抖。黑巫師叫囂熱烈歡迎強大的生力軍加入，手裡更加揮動致命魔杖，紅色光束流動充滿林間。

 

傲羅們分散緩慢無力回擊，被夾擊的疲憊不堪，越來越緊密地聚集，奪取傷害咒語斜著橫的飛出來、刺耳的尖叫聲越來越密地潑在進攻的人的身上。

 

紐特帶領山怪與樹人從中切破焦灼戰場，就像乾枯大地急需雨露從天而降。他揮動魔杖加入更加混亂戰場，他必須為他的兄弟拿下這場戰役，開啟勝利之路。

 

他的頭髮被焦火薰吹，凹陷的臉頰畫上幾道傷痕，抿緊乾燥脫皮的雙唇，吞嚥困難的壓制因興奮而顫抖不止的魔杖手，動作俐落穿梭樹林間控制整個戰場走向。

 

他被巨大木棒追擊，巨人拳擊也落在周身。他疲憊幻影在急迫的攻擊之間，搖晃身體邁開步伐遠離奪命軌跡。

 

他被拋物噴飛時，最後一個巨人族在跟另一位流放者巨人互相攻擊，強大動作對流把紐特攪進極度混亂的狀態下而無法輕易脱身。

 

流放者擊敗巨人往下撞擊地面時，保護性地手揚起把紐特握進手掌裡，他安慰地用手撫慰倒下的流放者，感謝這位「朋友」。

 

他在溫暖的巨大手掌裡，感受到全身上下的骨頭發出激烈酸痛，熱氣從肋骨斷裂處往上竄傷口正流淌溫熱血紅血素。閉上眼一股清風帶來了淡淡雛菊香，帶走了身上發熱的血腥。

 

蒂娜站在滿室雛菊裡，沐浴金色陽光中微風吹過弄亂她的黑髮，她抬頭直視前方張開手臂迎接，緩步走近扣緊她纖細手指。低頭壓入她的頸窩，手臂環上細腰吸入她獨有的馨香。

 

 

*

 

安靜地仰躺在冰冷堅硬泥土裡，聽不到周遭鼓聲、人聲，所有事物都慢了下來耳裡只剩心臟咚――咚――跳動聲響。

 

她從口裡嗚嗚發出微弱聲響，她哼唱起腦海裡響起的重覆旋律…………我忍不住又想起你了……我想念起你了……假如有對翅膀能供我飛翔……

她抿起嘴皺起眉閉著眼斷斷續續地哼唱……

我忍不住又想起你了……我想念起你了……假如有對翅膀能供我飛翔……

 

黑暗的四周響起了歌聲，他微微搖頭慢慢地睜開眼睛又快速闔上，暈眩噁心感跟耳裡一直傳來了低鳴斷續的歌聲拉扯。

我忍不住又想起你了……我想念起你了……假如有對翅膀能供我飛翔……

 

 

他睜眼從巨大手掌縫隙望向黑灰天空，一隻巨大神鳥，盤旋開張翅膀振翅高飛，風雷綻放出萬道閃電。

 

他微笑用眼角餘光看著……屬於她的雷鳥……。

 

*

 

在金屢陽光下滿室雛菊中，他們相擁頭抵著頭。他的大手捧住她柔軟的臉頰，大拇指輕撫過她飽滿嘴唇，眼裡直視眼前的她。

 

她眼裡打轉淚水忍住哭泣的聲音，緊緊環上他的脖子，用鼻頭輕刮他鼻梁，溫熱氣息流連他柔軟嘴唇。

 

“不要走的太快……”她低聲嚥下喉嚨腫塊。

 

“我會找到你的……請……等我。”他嗚咽地回應。

 

他傾身溫柔吻上了她，她追逐描繪他的唇舌。加深加熱唇上的壓力，偷走彼此的呼吸……直到黑暗冰冷帶走了溫暖光線。

 

 

他們在心裡同時許下諾言。

 

 

“我愛你。”

 

 

當黑色佈滿眼前時，低喃著……

 

“我會活著回來……紐特……”

 

“戰爭結束後……一起去旅行吧…蒂娜……”

 

口中哼唱的歌曲停止了……耳裡環繞的歌聲沒了……。

 

 

而不同戰場開始下起了同一場雨……

 

 

我的快樂是因為有你（妳）……

 

 

但快樂……還會回來嗎？

 

   
   
 

 

 

“還有脈搏？”

“治療師!治療師!!”

 

 

Fin

 


End file.
